The First of Many
by Caitie Manda
Summary: It was a freezing night, and Lina couldn't seem to get warm. Until Doon decided to pop in for a visit, that is.


Lina was sitting in her house alone on a particular cold night. The orange glow of the fire in the fireplace was cast upon her, but she still wasn't feeling warm. She was shrouded in endless layers of blankets, and yet she still felt frozen to the bone. No one knew about this, of course, because she now lived alone in her own home at the edge of the village. She heard a knock at her door.

"C-come in." Lina said, her teeth chattering as she spoke. The door opened and a chilling breeze drifted in. Twenty two year old Doon stood in the doorway, dressed in a thick, warm coat. His chocolaty brown eyes were focused at once to the shivering woman on the couch.

"Lina!" he exclaimed, worry settling into his features. He stepped into the house quickly, shutting the door behind himself, and was at her side in an instant. "You look like you'll freeze to death."

"I f-f-feel like I a-already am." Lina said, pulling the blankets around her tighter. Doon put his palm on her forehead.

"Your skin is cold as ice." Doon mumbled. "How many blankets do you have there?"

"T-ten, I th-th-think." Lina replied.

"Hold on a minute." Doon instructed. He took off his jacket and threw it across the room. Underneath that, he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. He rolled his sleeves up.

"A-are you t-too hot?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Doon answered. "You need to take off those blankets." Lina didn't question him. She let the blankets go, throwing them off of herself. She was wearing a thin, pale pink nightgown.

"N-now what?" Lina inquired, looking at him. Doon reached out and touched her arm with one of his warm hands. Lina's arm was instantly heated at his touch in that one place.

"Does that feel better?"

"Mhm." Doon let go and instantly her arm was cold again. He sat beside her on the couch.

"I have an idea." He mused. Lina looked at him curiously. "Try sitting on my lap."

"W-what?"

"I know, I know," Doon said quickly, "but just try it."

"I wasn't f-f-fighting with you." Lina said lightly. She moved onto his lap heat from his thighs instantly reached her, warming her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt a lot warmer. She relaxed and snuggled into his chest.

"Warmer?"

"Mostly." Lina said. Truth was, his shirt was in the way. Doon must have sensed that, too, and he began to take it off.

"May I?" Lina nodded and waited. Instantly, she felt his warm skin against her. "Better?"

"Mmm…" She leaned into him. She could feel the muscularity of his chest on her back. She sighed contentedly, but then realized that her face was still cold. Lina turned around in his lap, so that she could face him.

She hesitantly put her hands on his bare upper arms, waiting for him to push her off, but he didn't. "You're skin is starting to turn back to its normal color." Doon noted.

"Really?" Lina asked. She leaned forward a little, resting one of her palms on his shoulder to keep herself balanced. She could feel Doon's breath on her face now. Doon put his arms on her back and pulled her the rest of the way forward. Their lips met instantly.

Lina melted and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. Doon pulled back for a moment and questioned uncertainly, "Are you still cold?"

"No." Lina said simply, closing the gap again. Her tongue swiped over his bottom lip, begging for access to his mouth, and he quickly obliged. Her arms had wound themselves around his neck. She could feel the heat radiating from his palms on the small of her back as he held her protectively to him. He broke the kiss and they both drew air.

Doon began to kiss her neck, trailing his way back up to her lips. He gave her a heated kiss for a moment before kissing the length of her jawline. Lina couldn't contain the groan of pleasure that escaped from her lips. She felt Doon's trademark smirk on the skin just below her ear and entangled her hands in his hair.

Doon's lips found hers once again and they were lip-locked. Lina pulled away now and left slow, warm kisses along his collarbone. Doon purred softly, his hands massaging her back. Finally, Lina pulled away. They sat with their foreheads touching, just staring into each other's eyes. "You know," Lina panted after a little while, "I'm in love with you."

"I've been in love with you for a while now." Doon whispered, looking deeply into Lina's blue eyes. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, really?" Lina asked, her gaze unfaltering.

"Yes."

"I've loved you ever since I was thirteen." Lina admitted.

"Since I was twelve." Doon spoke softly, leaning forward to place a slow, gentle kiss upon her lips.

"Promise me something." Lina whispered onto his lips.

"Anything." Doon responded, deepening the kiss.

"Promise me you'll stay with me."

"Tonight?" Doon questioned, his lips kissing and nipping gently at her neck.

"No," Lina said, "forever." Doon stopped his kissing and looked into her eyes with an intense look in his eyes.

"I promise you I'll stay with you and love you forever." Doon whispered.

"I promise you that I will never leave your side," Lina agreed, laughing lightly. Love is a joyous thing, isn't it? Lina was thinking over what she had said and decided to clarify, "and tonight will be the first of many, many love-filled nights." Doon kissed her fully on the lips, passion infusing its way into each of their movements and breaths.


End file.
